When Kendall Knight wanted Revenge
by Irishnotes92
Summary: ...nothing ever goes the way he wants. The one person he wants to throw of the Hollywood sign is the one who is keeping it the view from his bedroom window. Sequel to When Katie Knight gets a boyfriend! must be read first.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to 'When Katie Knight gets a boyfriend' and it should be read first. **

**Pairings- Jo/Kendall**

**Logan/Camille**

**Katie/OC**

**Enjoy! X**

.

**Last Night-At the Mall**

Katie had just finished shooting the comercial for the LA clothing store and was walking through the Mall to where she would meet her mother at the far entrance. She wasn't particularly in a hurry to get home so she took slow casual strides. Things in apartment 2J of the star growing Palmwoods, were not so hot at the moment, what with Kendall ruining her first kiss and all and the fact she hadn't spoken to him since, or the other 3 for that matter. Jo and Camille were the only two people she talked to, if at all. They usually just checked that everything was ok and then left again.

As she walked she decided to call Nick to see if he wanted to hang out that night. Anything to get out of the apartment. Pulling up his number, she hit the call button and actually stopped walking while it rang.

She suddenly heard his ring tone go off behind her and turned to see him sitting at one of the tables outside the food court alone. She was about to go over when she watched him pick up the phone, look at the ID and cancel her call. To say she was annoyed was an understatement. But what happened next really shocked her.

A girl, maybe older than her though not by much, returned to the table with two drinks and kissed Nick once before sitting down and taking his hand. She had blonde hair that was curled to her shoulder and was wearing one of the smallest skirts that Katie had ever seen.

Katie couldn't believe it. She stood stock still, ignoring the pain in her chest, debating whether to run or march over their and give him a piece of her mind. The choice was made however when he looked up ans spotted Katie looking at them. Now that he had seen her she had to go over. He stood up to meet her.

"Katie, what are yo..." but she stopped him.

"What the hell is this Nick?" she asked, hands on hips. The other girl looked at the pair confused. "Em...Can we help you?" she asked.

"You!" she said pointing at the girl "Don't speak. But you" she said pointing at Nick "Start talking"

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" the girl said standing. Nick groaned audibly knowing he had been caught.

"Oh your boyfriend, really? Because we have been together for almost 2 months now!" Katie said looking at Nick. "What?" the other girl asked. "Is this true?"

"What...No! I wouldn't do that to you" he said, ignoring the deadly glare Katie was shooting him. "I mean why would I date her when I have you?" he said. Katie felt like she had been slapped, hard. "I'll take care of her" whispered but Katie heard and shot the pair another look.

"I need to talk to you" he said taking Katie's arm and pulling her away. He looked back to the other girl "Be right back" Which infuriated Katie more.

"Let go of me!" She said angrly, pushing him off. "What was that Nick? Who is she?"

"Listen Katie I don't think things are working out...with us, I mean" he said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh you got that right...how many more of them are there?" Katie asked. She was pissed off and he could see it.

"Look I don't have to explain anything to you" he said.

"Um Yes you do! Why Nick?" she asked not able to keep the sadness form her voice at the end. He seemed unfazed.

"I don't want to date a girl who wont kiss me..."

"Is that really why you want to break up, because I wont kiss you?" she asked annoyed. "I explained to you about that...It's my first kiss and I want it to be special. You said you understood"

"Yea well I'm tired with it now and I don't want to wait...unless you want to kiss me now?" he said leaning in as if the last 3 minutes hadn't happened. Her response was a clear slap to the right side of his face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Beacause I would never kiss a jerk like you!" she said breathing heavy. "Did you know that because of you I haven't spoken to my brother in 2 weeks! Do you know how hard that is for me?" she said unable to hide her tears but she wiped them away furiously. She had missed Kendall more than anything.

"Oh the great Kendork!" Nick said annoyed though he had no right to be, in Katie's opinion.

"HEY! Don't call him that" she yelled back she said pushing him slightly and pointing at him. "You don't even know him!"

"Why not? I mean it's the only thing you ever talk about. Kendall this, and Kendall that! Really what's so great about him? I mean look at that stunt he pulled at the movies...turning on the sprinklers" he said like it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"He is my BROTHER! He was trying to look out for me! And you know what, he so right about you!" she said turning to walk away from him but he stopped her.

"Oh really? Oh well all my life is worth nothing because the great Kendork from Big Time Nothing doesn't like me" he said bitterly sarcastic before turning serious again.

"Look Katie, I'll give you one chance. If you kiss me we can stay together, or else, we're through" he said like like every bad word he had said about her or her family didn't happen. "Come on, you know you want to"

Katie stood there, not moving. All she wanted to do was slap him again but she couldn't. As much as she hated herself for it, this was the first guy she had dated and she couldn't help but be sad at the prospect that it was over, even if he was a jerk.

"No thanks!" she said before turning away but he stopped her again. "Wait what?"

"I said No! I don't want to be with someone who uses me and tries to force me to kiss them. I'm better then that"

"Wait you're dumping me? I don't get dumped!" he said looking surprised.

"Well you just did so, Stay away from me! I really don't know why I dated you" she said wanting to leave before she cried, not wanting him to see her.

"Me either but you know what fine. Your loss. I have plenty of girls I can date. Tell Kendork and the losers I said Hi!"

"You know what Kendall and his friends are worth 10 of you" she said.

"Well go back to your brother then for all I care!" he said before walking back to his date. Not bothering to look back she ran the rest of the way through the Mall to her mother's car.

"Hey sweetie how did it...Katie? What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked, seeing Katie furiously wipe tears but to no avail as they were were rapidly falling down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart what happened?" she asked turning the car off looking at Katie who shook her head and simply said "Need...Kendall" between her ragged breaths from her crying.

A small part of Mrs. Knight was glad to hear her say this. They had been miserable without one another the past few weeks but Katie's current state suggested they were not going to be reunited on happy terms.

The rest of the ride to the Palmwoods was quiet except Katie's quiet breaths. As soon as the car stopped Katie got out and ran through the door and ignoring the elevator took the stairs to apartment 2J. She opened the door to find the 3 boys sitting on the couch, Carlos and James were watching TV while Loganwas in the kitchen. He was the first to notice Katie.

"Katie what..." but she cut him off. "W-where's K-kendall?" she asked.

"In our room" she immediatly took off towards the room, while the boys sat there confused. They hadn't seen Katie cry in years. Mrs. Knight arrived after her.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"With Kendall" the 3 replied and she smiled, looking at the door before going to the kitchen. The three boys stood up and made their way to Logan and Kendall's room.

"What do you think happened?" James asked.

"I don't know but it had to be bad for Katie to cry and want Kendall" Logan stated.

They knocked at the door and Logan, James and Carlos stood waiting for a sign they could come in. Kendall ignored them looking down at his baby sister.

"What did I tell you about crying?" Kendall joked wiping her tears away. "I've missed my big brother" she said hugging him tighter.

"Well I missed my little sister!" Kendall said. The boys felt safe to enter now.

"Yea Katie you should see him in rehearsals" Carlos said sitting on the lower left corner of Kendall's bed while Logan sat on his own with James beside him.

"Yea he was even worse than usual..."Logan added. Kendall glared while Katie smiled. "Hey you leave my brother alone!" Katie didn't make to move from Kendall's lap nor did Kendall try to move her.

It wasn't until Katie's phone rang that anyone said anything. She looked down at the phone before showing it to Kendall. He held his hand out and she gave him the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Just listen. You will NEVER ring this number again. Nor will you text it. You won't speak to Katie EVER again and if I ever see you, well I hope you have life insurance..." Katie couldn't remeber seeing Kendall so angry. The boys hadn't either.

"_Oh yea and who are you?"_

"I'm her brother and a very pissed off one at that" Kendall said.

"_Look just put Katie on the phone..."_he said like Kendall was boring him.

"No! She doesn't want to speak to you!" but Katie shook her head and held her hand out. She wanted to speak to him though she didn't know why. Not looking at Kendall she took the phone from his hand.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she shouted down the phone.

"_Look I'm sorry ok?__" _he said with a laugh_. "I want us to try again...Please Katie. You know you want me back"_ the arogance in his voice annoyed her.

"Oh you're sorry are you...well you can take your sorry and **stick it** where the sun **does not** shine!" she said hanging up the phone. She wiped her angry tears away as she looked at her brother and the others, all with smirks on their faces.

"What?" she asked.

"You really have to stop watching FOX!" Kendall said hugging his sister again. She sighed, snuggling next to him. Before she knew what was happening she was falling asleep.

.

The next day she woke up in Kendall's bed, still in the clothes she had on last night. Sighing as the night before came back to her she stood, stretched and made her way to her room for a change of clothes before hitting the shower.

Clean and refreshed she returned to the living room to find Kendall and the others including Jo sitting on the couch. They immediatly stopped their whispering when Katie entered.

"No don't stop because of me..." she said with a small smile. Jo jumped up and hugged her. "Kendall told me what happened...are you ok?"

"Yes Jo I am fine" she said. "Do you want to talk about it" Jo asked.

"No thanks Jo" she said walking in to her room not wanting them all looking at her. "Poor Katie" Jo said retaking her seat next Kendall. He looked sad, angry and annoyed all at the same time.

"Well hopefully she wont be sad much longer" James said with a grin that Jo associated with Kendall and a plan. "What are you guys planning?" she said before changing her mind "On second thought I don't want to know" she said before making her way to Katie's room. She knew that Katie didn't want to talk in front of the boys, especially Kendall.

"Hey Katie can I come in?" she asked knocking once. The door opened and Jo stepped in while Katie closed it behind her. "I know you said you didn't want to talk but oh Katie it's ok" she said noticing the younger girls tears.

"I know I'm being stupid after how he treated me but..."

"You don't have to explain yourself" Jo said sitting down next to Katie. They didn't speak for a few moments but then Jo decided ot talk.

"I remember the first time I broke up with someone" she said causing Katie to look up.

"It was oh nearly 3, 4 years ago...His name was David and I had a crush on him for like ever...So anyways I was standing by my locker after 3rd period and he came over to me and asked me out. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know wat to say but I apparently said yes. So I waited all week and then we went on our date and he was the perfect gentleman, walked me home and everything...but the fairytale didn't last long. Not even a week."

"What happened?"

"Oh you know some pretty cheerleader wanted him and he just couldn't say no so I was dumped. I mea I was the singing girl and she was the coolest girl in school"

"That's mean" Katie said.

"Yea but what would have happened if we had stayed together. I mean I don't know if I would have been able to leave when I did...and if I hadn't I would never have met Kendall"

"So what you're saying is everything happens for a reason right?" Katie asked. Jo smiled and nodded. "But I'm guessing your breakup didn't go so terribly wrong" Katie said her face falling again.

"What exactly happened?" Jo asked and Katie went into all the details about how she tried calling him and then the other girl, denying he was with Katie at all and how he was dumping her because she wouldn't kiss him.

"He was a jerk Katie. A nothing! You totally deserve better than that"

"Then he started having a go at Kendall and I could take it...I told him that Kendall and the others were worth 10 of him"

"And you were right. Well you had more controll then I would have...I would have slapped him"

"Didn't I mention that?" Katie asked innocently. Jo smiled "No you didn't" Suddenly the door opened and Kendall stood there.

"The great Gustavo has he needs us to do something so we have to go to the studio...Katie want to come?" he asked. She smiled and jumped up nodding. "Yea I've missed seeing him shout at you guys" she said running past him into the living room, where she waited with the others. Kendall turned to Jo.

"Did she tell you what happened?" he asked. Jo nodded. Kendall couldn't help but she the sad look on her face.

"That bad?" she nodded again. "I'll tell you later. Go before Gustavo pops a vein or something" she said kissing his cheek and saying goodbye to the others.

.

"DOGS!" was Gustavo's ever so warm welcome. He then noticed Katie "And Dogs sister" Katie smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hey Katie" Kelly said. She returned the greeting before they headed into the board room.

"Change of plans for today. I just got off the phone with Griffen and he just told me that his sister is dropping her kids off at the Palmwoods" Gustavo said.

"And let me guess you want us to babysit" Kendall said slightly annoyed.

"No! Actually they're teenagers so hang out with them or whatever you boys do but make sure they have fun..."

"Or what? They'll cut us?" Carlos asked jokingly. But Gustavo wasn't laughing.

"Look if these kids don't have fun then they tell their mom, who tells Griffen, who fires me! The only thing Griffen cares about is money, Fujaski and his family...so DONT MESS UP"

"Come on Gustavo when have you ever heard of Big Time Rush not hoving fun?" Kendall asked.

"They have a point" Kelly said though she didn't seem very happy.

.

They arrived back at the Palmwoods and Logan told Bitters to tell them when the Griffens arrived. They decided to wait by the pool, but Katie decided to have a lie down as Kendalls snoring kept her up the night before.

Kendall had texted Jo to meet them by the pool. He wanted to know what happened to Katie the night before. She had been glaring at her phone all morning. As soon as she appeared the four pulled her into one of the pool cabanas before she could even say "Hi guys"

"Tell us what happened" Kendall said.

"No Camille isn't here yet and I don't really want to say it twice"

"That bad?" all four asked her. She nodded sadly but Camille arrived, sitting next to Logan, giving him a kiss. She turned to the others "What did I miss?"

"Nothing because we were waiting for you" Logan said.

"Ok now Camille is here, can you please tell me what that jerk did to Katie?" Kendall said. In all honesty he didn't want to know but he needed to.

"Ok so after her shoot last night Katie was walking through the Mall when she saw Nick...but then this girl sat down next to him and kissed him...So Katie went over to see what was going on and he acted like Katie was lying when she said they were dating..."

"Jerk much?" Camille asked. Jo nodded. She could almost feel the anger coming from Kendall but continued on.

"I know...so anyway he and Katie walked away to talk and she asked him why and he said he because she wouldn't kiss him and he was tired of waiting...Then he tried to kiss her but she slapped him" There was all round praise for Katie but Kendall was still focusing on the 'tried to kiss' part.

"Well she said he was pissed. She said she got angry at the fact she let him come between you guys" she said looking at Kendall. He looked up at the apartment and sighed.

"Well she wasn't clear on what happened next just that they had a sort of fight about you and then apparently he tried to get her to forgive him or something...well clearly she said no. She told him that you were right about him and that..."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"That you, all of you were worth 10 of him" she said with a smile. "A fact that I happen to agree with"

"Me too" Camille said.

"Well it was the truth" Katie said entering the Cabana sitting in between Carlos and James.

"I'm sorry but they wanted to know" Jo said looking at her but she smiled "I knew you would"

"And Katie forget that loser okay" James said putting an arm around her.

"Yea you are so much better than him" Carlos agreed.

"I agree" Logan said. She smiled at all of them before hugging all three of them.

"Yea and don't worry" Kendall said "We are so going to get him back"

"Kendall please..." the last thing she wanted was trouble. All she wanted to do was forget about it.

"I don't want to hear it! No treats my sister like that and gets away with it...right guys?

"Right!" the three replied, even Jo and Camille joined in. Katie hugged her brother. "I love you Kendall"

"You too sis" he said.

"Aww" A new voice said. The siblings turned, as did everyone else. Katie looked shocked , upset and angry. Jo was looking at Kendall and Camille was looking at the other boys. All of them didn't seem to recognise their new guest. _Of course they wouldn't,_ she remembered, _Katie never took him to the Palmwoods so they would never have seen him_. She tugged Logan's sleeve and whispered so that he, James and Carlos could hear.

"That's Nick!" but apparently Kendall heard too.

**AN: So I have decided to make this into a short story. 3 maybe 4 Chapters max. Thank you to all of you guys who favourited 'When Katie Knight gets a Boyfriend' I actually really liked it. So enjoy and chapter 2 should be up tomorrow! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is chapter 2. Again thanks to all who have reviewed. I'm still unsure about the revenge but I promise I'm trying really hard.x Pairings as before.**

_Chapter 2-__Why is there always something?_

No one moved for almost a minute and suddenly there was a rush of action. First everyone watched Kendall. His expression went from confussed, to annoyed to pure anger, and the others were waiting for the explosion. They didn't have to wait long.

"Stop him!" was the first sound made, coming from Logan, and suddenly he, James and Carlos had jumped across the cabana to stop the now fuming Kendall from jumping at the new arrival. James and Carlos managed to keep him back while Logan tried to talk to him.

"Let me go guys...I mean it!" Kendall said trying and failing to throw his friends off. Now Kendall Knight was not the most violent of people. In the contrary he was more of a pacafist, like Logan, always prefering not to hit someone if it was possible, unlike James and Carlos who fought over the smallest things. He always said he wasn't himself when he was on the ice and he was the first to shake the other teams hand at the end of any game, win or loose. That was just Kendall.

But this pure rage was something new and very rarely seen by anyone. The boys themselve had really only seen a side of it twice. Once when some visiting hockey team had cornered Logan after they had just lost and tried to beat him up, though James and Carlos helped then, leaving the two boys in a much worse state and Logan with a simple bruised lip. The other time was when his dad left when he was 8, but no one spoke of it. The boys had learned a long time ago that the topic of Mr. Knight was the dark zone, not to be entered.

Katie looked panicked, annoyed and scared all at one. _**Why, why WHY was HE HERE!**_ She screamed internally as the challenge of whether to cry or hit him came.

"Kendall look we know you're mad..." Logan started but Kendall cut him off.

"Oh I'm past mad"

"We know but hitting him won't solve anything!" Logan tried to reason. He could see that the others where starting to loose their grip. Carlos actually voiced this.

"It would make me feel better! Now let me go"

"NO!" His three friends said together.

"Oh please!" Nick said from behind Logan. He happened to find this scene quite amusing. "Katie can't you control your brother"

"Hey!" This time it was Jo. "Don't you talk to her!" She stepped up next to Logan and looked at Kendall. "Look at me..." she waited until their eyes met. "Look I know you want to hit him, we all do..." and everyone nodded "But Katie's upset and she needs you" this caused Kendall to look over at his sister whose eyes were darting from Nick, with anger and Kendall with, was that fear?

Taking a deep breath, he turned to James and Carlos. "I'm ok..."

"You sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yes!" though he didn't seem it.

"And you won't hit him" James questioned. Kendall shook his head. "Not unless you want to help me?" he replied hopefully looking at the three of them.

"Tempting but not right now" Logan said nodding at the others to let him go. They did but they still flanked him as he stood to face Nick, just incase he lunged or something. But Katie jumped up quickly. "Why are you here?"

"Maybe I came to see you since you wont answer my texts or calls" he said, looking at her in a way that made all the boys annoyed. He reached out for her cheek but he quickly slapped it away.

"Ha! No likely and I think the message was clear last night...we. are. OVER" she said.

"You weren't being serious?" he asked, and it annoyed her that he was honestly surprised.

"Yes she was! I warned you, you were not to come near her again And if you try and touch her again you're dead" Kendall said taking two steps to close the gap between them.

"This is between me and Katie alright, so stay out of it" Nick said, getting right in Kendall's face.

"Look I told you last night, stay away from my sister!" Kendall replied in a tone threatening enough to make the others wince away, but Nick didn't move.

"Or what?" he smirked, poking Kendall in the chest.

"Stop him!" Logan said and the 3 jumped on him to keep him back. In between their little fights, Kendall trying to throw his best friends off and Katie trying to get Nick to leave, Bitters arrived with, was that a fog horn? Yep. The horn cut through the air harshly causing all of them to cover their ears.

"Ah good I see you've met Mr. Jacobs! This is Mr. Giffins nephew"

"WHAT!" the BTR boys and Katie yelled at once causing the horn to be blown again. "Dude stop!" Carolos begged.

"Oh didn't I meantion that?" Nick said with a sarcastic smile on his face. Another boy maybe a tear younger than Nick, with short brown hair and brown eyes, arrived behind Bitters. "Um Nick..." He looked around at the three boys holding back a taller boy and 3 girls looking thourghly pissed and he moaned "What did you do now?"

"Me, what gave you that idea?" he asked innocently.

"Because it's you! It's always you" the un named boy said with a very aggitated face. "Look I don't want to know, come on Sammy is waiting for us in the lobby and I am not carrying your stuff to the room!" and with that the other boy left. Nick turned back to the others.

"Lets continue this conversation later. I need to go call my uncle and let him know how I'm settling in" he said walking away before stopping. "Oh Katie, we'll talk later" winking at her which made Carlos and James tighten their grip on Kendall and both including Logan to glare at Nick.

"Just stay away from Katie" Kendall said before he walked away. They waited until he was gone before letting Kendall go.

"Thanks" he said sarcasticaly as he sat down. "You guys were a real help"

"Well aren't you glad we stopped you knocking Griffens' nephew into the next century" James said.

"Not particularly" Kendall said crossing his arms and pouting like a five year old. "I am!" Jo said next to him. "If you had hit him you would all be on a plane back to Minassota"

"I know you're right its just...URGH!" He groaned in frustration. He looked up at Katie. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I, I'm just going to go clear my head" she said getting up and heading out of the complex.

"Kendall are you alright?" Logan asked having returned to his seat beside Camille. He nodded. "Yea and I'm sorry you guys had to see that" he said to Camille and Logan.

"It's ok" Camille said "The next time I'm up for a role and they want me to portray fear, I know what to think of now! Well that and anger" Everybody smiled and the tension around them eased.

"I have never seen you so mad"Jo said taking his hand. He gave her a sad look "I know I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I wanted to give that jerk a piece of my mind too and you know first hand how good my Judo is!" Kendall smiled but then frowned again.

"Question. How are we suppose to get revenge on this guy when his uncle is the guy whos keeping us here in L.A.?" To that no one had an answer.

.

Katie walked through Bushwell Park before sitting under one of the trees. She didn't know why she was upset. After everything he said to her and did to her the only emotion she should show him was anger and that was there too but there was mostly hurt. A part of her was glad that Kendall and the others wanted to get revenge but that went out the window considering it was their bosses nephew.

"Urgh!" she groaned outloud, causing some kids nearby to look at her scared. She apologised and they returned to their game. She saw Tyler running through the park heading for the far exit, smiling knowing his mother was propably chasing him. He saw her and ran up to her.

"Hey Katie! Hide me!" he heard his mother and ran around the opposite side of the tree. His mother, in all her showbiz mom glory came over. "Habe you seen my son? He has an audition" she said almost on the verge of histerics.

"Oh yea I saw him! He said something about some place on Rodeo Drive?"

"Thank you...where are my keys?" she muttered to herself as she ran back the way she came. "Thak you" Tyler said coming to sit next to Katie. Now that his mother was gone he could relax.

"No problem"

"Hey are you ok?" he asked noticing she didn't seem herself.

"Um remember that guy I told you about last week?" she said, smiling internally as she remembered that the conversation came up when she was helping him once again escape his mothers ambitions for him.

"Um Nick right?"

"Yea well I caught him cheating last night" she said looking at the game and kickball taking place not to far away.

"Loser" Tyler said causing Katie to laugh.

"Oh it gets better...His uncle is Mr. Griffens. The guys whose in charge of Big Time Rush AND he's moving into the Palmwoods today. Kendall's already tried to kill him"

"I'm sorry Katie" She looked up at Tyler and smiled. When she first moved to the Palmwoods he was one of the first kids to talk to her and they were good friends. "Well I have to go before my mom comes back this way"

"Thank you" she said "For listening"

"Not a proplem" suddenly his mothers yells could be heard again "Unlike her" he said before taking off running.

Deciding that she should be heading back to the apartment she stood and made her way towards the lobby. When she enter she headed for stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevators.She kept her head down as she walked. She was halfway between the first and second floor when she walked into someone.

"Hey I'm sorry I...wait" she looked up to see the boy who had talked to Nick earlier standing infront of her. He was cute.

"You were with that group at the pool...tall angry looking guy, 3 guys holding him back..."

"Yea and you were with the 2timing scum that was annoying us" Katie replied back bitterly.

"Let me guess,you are one of my brothers ex's" he said woth a annoyed face.

"His most recent actually, as far as I know. We broke up last night after I caught him with another girl"

"Right. Look I'm sorry about my brother...he can be an idiot at times, well most of the time actually" he said. Smiling he held out his hand "Justin Jacobs"

"Katie Knight" she said smiling at his hand but not taking it. "Knight? Knight? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Um my brother, the um tall guy being restrained by the pool, well that's Kendall. He and his restrainers are in a band on your uncles label, Big Time R.."

"Rush" Justin said as it came back to him. "Yea my uncle actually said he should hang out with you guys" but then he realised "But after my brothers antics I guess not"

"Look you and your other brother can hang out but not Nick, but somehow I think we have a choice"

"Other brother? I only have Nick"

"Didn't you mention a Sammy?" Katie asked confused. Justin smiled.

"Sammy as in Samantha. She's my twin"

"Well then you and Samy are welcome in 2J but Nick, I'd rather not"

"Understood" Justin said holding his hands up. Katie started to walk away as did Justin when he called back. "Katie?"

"Yea"

"Just so you know. My brother was a fool to let you go" Katie smiled at him and quickly ran up the last few steps, praying he hadn't seen her blush. When she arrived outside 2J she stoped and smiled. Maybe their brother was a jerk but he seemed nice.

.

Jo and Kendall were in the apartment alone as the other had decided to go out, to where Kendall didn't know or care. Katie wasn't in the apartment when they got back and hadn't returned in the 15 minutes since.

"I'm sure she's fine Kendall" Jo said rubbing his arm. "Can I ask you something?" Kendall questioned turning to her.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How did you get Katie to tell you what happened? I mean did she just not want to tell me herself?"

"Oh...I um told her abou the first guy who dumped me" she said looking down embarassed.

"Really?" Kendall said sitting up "Tell me" he said.

"What? No, Kendall seriously"

"Yea I want to know who the guy was" Kendall said.

"Ok, um his name was David and he dumped me. There now you know"

"Oh come on...How long were you guys together?"

"Kendall I really don't..." but the door opened and Mrs. Knight was there with the shopping bags. "Hey guys. Where's everyone?"

"Hi mom" Kendall said going over to help her with the bags. "Hey Jo" Mrs. Knight said as Jo joined them at the counter. "Where are they?" she repeated.

"Um Logan, Camille, James and Carlos have gone out and Katie is..." Jo tried to think but Kendall spoke "She's clearing her head"

"Why what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Remember I told you that she broke up with that guy she was seeing last night? Well we found out wha actually happened...Don't ask" he said cutting his mother off mis sentence.

"That bad?" she asked and Jo couldn't help but see the similarities between her and Kendall.

"Yea well long story short, he cheated, Katie saw, they broke up...anyway we were hanging out by the pool waiting for Mr. Griffins' sister's kids when Nick, her boyfriend, turned up"

"Kendall, please tell me ou didn't hit him" Mrs. Knight begged.

"No"

"Oh good" she sighed in relief.

"Only because James and Carlos held me back"

"Remind me to thank them later..." Mrs. Knight said to Jo.

"Anyways, Nick is Griffins' nephew so we can't get revenge on him oh and he's moving into the Palmwoods" The annoyance was clear on Kendall's face.

"Sweatheart just be the bigger man and promise me you wont do anything stupid"

"I'll try, that's all I'm saying" he said and his mother kissed him cheek. Now in any other house, a mother giving her teenage son a kiss in front of his girlfriend would be embarassing but Kendall didn't care. So he loved his mom, big deal. Unknown to him, Jo actually thought this was one of the best things about Kendall.

As her morther said, you can alway tell how a guy will treat you by the way he treats his mother.

_I am one lucky girl,_ she thought to herself happily.

.

Katie arrived back to the apartment not a minute later. Her mother smiled at her and went to her room leaving Kendall, Jo and Katie alone together.

"There you are! Where did you go?" Kendall asked.

"The park...I was talking to Tyler" she said, taking a seat next to Jo on one of the bar stools.

"And did you know who show his face?" Kendall asked.

"No, HE didn't but remember that guy at the pool? The one who knew Nick?" they both nodded.

"Well it turns out that's his brother, Justin. And he has a twin sister too, Sammy. I met Justin on my way up...he's not bad actually. Griffen told them to hang out with us but I told him that him and Sammy were welcome but Nick, no way"

"I'd rather not be round any of them" Kendall said.

"Well too bad because if your little band wants to stay here in LA then I'd be nicer if I were you" Nick said from the doorway"

"Dude you have to stop doing that" Jo said. That was the second time today he had snuck up on them.

"Get out of my apartment before I throw you out" Kendall said slowly. Don't hit him, don't hit him, he repeated to himself.

"Really, well then do it" Nick said. Kendall took a step forward but then two people apeared behind Nick, Justin and a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes who she assumed to be Sammy.

"Nick let's just leave" Justin said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on we don't want trouble and I will not be able to stop him if he hits you" he said refering to Kendall.

"Yea Nick, just grow up and lets go I want to go to the pool" Sammy said from behind him.

"Dude leave" Justin said, pulling Kick to the door.

"I'll see you guys later" and he turned and left. Katie walked up to Nick. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it! My brother's an idiot...Oh Katie this is Sammy" he said pointing to her. She gave Katie a small wave. "Justin told me what Nick did...I'm sorry"

"Not your fault...this is Kendall my brother and that's Jo his girlfriend" the four raised hands at eachother. "Well we'll be going now" Jusitn said leaving, Sammy first.

"Again thank you" Katie said. He smiled as she closed the door.

"You know what, he's not so bad" Kendall said.

**AN:OK I know horrible chapter. But I'm hitting a block with the whole revenge thing. Anywho do you guys like Justin? Let me know and I'll try update tomorrow x**


End file.
